


Окно смотрело на залив

by tier_wolf



Series: 007 is also gonna die [2]
Category: Casino Royale (2006)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда он начинает забывать — догоняет ли кого-то или убегает сам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Окно смотрело на залив

— Направо, по переулку, на север квартала, а затем... — голос Кью еще звучит в наушнике, но Джеймс уже торопливо, не глядя, сдирает с себя коммуникатор и отправляет его в ближайшую кучу мусора.   
Он сворачивает налево, позволяя себе безнадежно упустить мелкого связного местной мафиозной сети. Он сворачивает налево и движется на юг в поисках неясной тени, привидевшейся ему в полумраке узких улиц. Он знаком с этой тенью — не слишком хорошо, но достаточно, чтобы обезумевшей гончей бежать следом, держа наготове пистолет.   
Он чувствует чужое присутствие недобрым звериным чутьем, и в этом нет ничего разумного, только голый инстинкт — выследить и вцепиться в горло. Вот только тени слишком легко ускользают из рук, а улицы слишком узки и темны, и звук поднимается вверх, отражаясь он стен домов — почти глухих стен с редкими и узкими бойницами окон. Улицы, которые не скрадывают его шагов.

И Бонд возвращается ни с чем.   
Впрочем, нет.   
Бонд возвращается, зная, что его враг жив, и этого знания более чем достаточно.  
*

Он совершает всего одну ошибку — не стреляет сразу же.   
Все остальное уже не просчеты, а цепочка закономерных шагов, потянувшихся за этим неслучившимся выстрелом.   
— Что за милая леди была с вами у бассейна? — светски интересуется он, выступая из тени и снимая пистолет с предохранителя — медленно, напоказ.   
Ле Шиффр на мгновение пугается его, как если бы ему навстречу вышел покойник, но быстро берет себя в руки. Но с первого же слова просчитывается в тактике.   
— Так вас все еще интересуют леди, мистер Бонд?  
До этой секунды Бонду кажется, что всё давно забылось, стало стыдным и лишним воспоминанием, серым пятном где-то на полотне прошлого, и его уязвленная гордость не шелохнется в ответ на подобный удар. Самообман.   
Слишком поздно для выстрела.   
Теперь его месть, и до того слишком личная, становится основной целью, отодвинув в сторону весь остальной мир с его здравомыслием и трезвым расчетом.   
— Хочешь проверить? — кое-как произносит он охрипшим голосом.   
Бьет по лицу и, пользуясь секундным отсутствием сопротивления, впечатывает в стену.   
Что-то с грохотом падает, но Джеймсу уже откровенно безразлично, тем более что никто не спешит явиться на шум. Он даже едва вздрагивает в ответ на удар под ребра — боли нет, есть только отчаянная злость, таившаяся где-то внутри несколько лет, чтобы выплеснуться наружу сейчас.   
А потом в какой-то момент он отчетливо осознает себя, доведенного до края, полного ненависти и унижения. И желания унизить в ответ. И перегорает, как коробок отсыревших спичек.   
Что-то злое и обезумевшее отступает, и возвращается Джеймс Бонд. Человек, привыкший к чужой боли, но не находящий в ней никакого удовольствия. Он по-собачьи скалится в лицо Ле Шиффру, уже прекрасно понимая, что не сделает ему ничего, и от этой мысли испытывая бешенство. Бессилие. Поймать и упечь в тюрьму — это слишком мало, слишком-слишком мало...   
Он думает о том, что в сущности зря потерял время и заявился сюда.   
Он думает о том, что ощущение чужого тела, придавленного к кровати его телом, вовсе не вызывает отвращения. Только приятное тепло, легкое неудобство, и ощущение того, как часто и резко вздымаются чужие ребра в такт дыханию. 

Он думает, что крупно облажался, когда ствол _его собственного пистолета_ касается его виска.   
*

— Он сказал, что поумнел и больше не связывается со спецслужбами, — в руках у Бонда картонный стаканчик с остывшим кофе.   
На лице Кью написано такое долготерпение, что впору уже устыдиться и по меньшей мере слезть с его стола.   
— На его месте я бы тоже опасался М больше, чем вас, Бонд, — все-таки безо всякого сочувствия констатирует Кью.   
— То есть ты тоже при случае пристрелил бы меня, но опасаешься мести М? — шутка выходит из рук вон плохая, и Кью удостаивает его строгим взглядом.   
— Вам повезло, что вас не убили, и повезло второй раз — я не подам на вас рапорт, но будьте так любезны, уберитесь уже из моего кабинета.   
Стаканчик с кофе Джеймс из вредности, уходя, оставляет на столе. 

*

Прикосновение — легкое движение пальцев. Ласка, указание, вопрос или просто контакт двух тел, рук, пальцев, губ... Прикосновение — слово, легкое, как шелест листьев, ничуть не предполагающее боли.   
И это вызывает растерянность.   
Это снова вызывает растерянность. Как и в прошлый раз; или гораздо больше.   
Потому что Джеймс пришел, чтобы убить. Но ему хочется прикасаться.   
— Канада, Мексика, Нидерланды, и это только за последние две недели, я притащился сюда через пол земного шара, — угрожающе перечисляется он.   
— Не слишком утомились летать третьим классом? — язвит в ответ Ле Шиффр. И морщится, когда Бонд сильнее вжимает его в усыпанный бетонной крошкой пол.   
Те сантиметров сорок, что отделяют их двоих от пистолета, можно преодолеть лишь расцепившись и не держа друг друга за лацканы пиджака. Но ни один не готов выпустить другого из рук. 

Он замирают, глядя друг другу в лицо, и Бонд слышит глухое биение собственного сердца. Его работа — идти по следу, загонять в угол и уничтожать. Его работа бежать. Бежать, слушая только свое дыхание и биение пульса. В его охоте нет ни грохота конских копыт, ни лая других псов — он идет по следу один.   
Но в этот раз у него нет никакого приказа, и он сам решает, чем закончится погоня. 

— Еще одна попытка, и я сломаю тебе руку, — обещает он, вдруг понимая, что почти пропустил чужое неуловимое движение. Почти поплатился жизнью за эту невнимательность.   
Ле Шиффр замирает под ним, судорожно вдохнув. Замирает настороженно, готовый ударить в любой момент, как только ему дадут хоть немного свободы. 

— Пистолет не заряжен, — вдруг со странной полуулыбкой произносит Бонд.   
Его враг возвращает ему точно такую же гримасу, словно живое зеркало:  
— Вы лжете, мистер Бонд.   
— Очень часто, — с фальшивым раскаянием в голосе соглашается Джеймс.  
*

Дождь закончился около часа назад, оставив после себя серую водяную взвесь в холодном воздухе и вязкую грязь на обочине дороги. 

«Бонд» гласят крупные буквы на аккуратном надгробии, и Джеймс с трудом удерживается от какой-нибудь глупой реплики в адрес серой плиты. Он предпочел бы, чтобы МИ-6 было более скупым на эпитафии и некрологи, но превращать трагедию в фарс ему тоже не впервой. 

Цветы, оставленные на его могиле, не примяты осенним ливнем, а значит, он совсем немного разминулся с неизвестным посетителем. Черт побери, жаль, если, конечно, это не какая-нибудь сердобольная секретарша из МИ-6. 

Семь цветков — отмечает он, склонившись над хрупким небрежным букетом, не перетянутым даже лентой. Семь. Нечет. Время раскрыть карты, мистер Бонд. 

Он едет домой со знобящим предвкушением проигрыша или триумфа. Сидя в такси, отсылает Кью короткое сообщение: «Новая конспиративная квартира. К вечеру».   
По-хорошему, стоило бы убраться подальше прямо сейчас и сообщить М, что фальшивку с его смертью уже раскрыли.   
Но ему предлагают игру, пусть даже заведомо проигрышную, и он не может отказать. 

На кухонном столе он находит голову Педро Альвареса, неуловимого связного, ради которого и была задумана вся текущая операция.   
«С возвращением, мистер Бонд» гласит аккуратная записка, лежащая рядом.   
Джеймс живо представляет губы, произносящие эту фразу, и ядовитую насмешливую интонацию — немного издевки, немного презрения, немного вызова.   
Карты раскрыты.   
*

Джеймс узнает голос раньше, чем оборачивается. Он всегда узнает этот голос, как будто царапающий изнутри своей интонацией.   
Он щелкает зажигалкой и собеседник прикуривает, глядя в землю, а не ему в глаза. Джеймс нехотя отворачивается, убирая зажигалку в карман пальто. Со стороны они выглядят как два нормальных человека, ожидающих свободного такси. Едва ли знакомых друг с другом.   
— Четыре месяца работы насмарку, — негромко произносит он сквозь зубы. — Не говоря уже о том, что мне пришлось везти в управление мертвую голову.   
Ле Шиффр выдыхает сигаретный дым в его сторону и наверняка усмехается.   
— Вам не понравились цветы? — произносит он.   
— Мне не понравилось, что вы прикончили мой главный объект наблюдения.   
— О, вы же не подумали, что я сам отпиливал голову этому идиоту.  
— Ваши люди прикончили, — скрипнув зубами, исправляется Бонд.  
— ...предварительно допросив, — торопливо добавляет к его словам Ле Шиффр. — Есть некоторые плюсы в том, что не работаешь на правительство, не правда ли? Например, возможность пытать людей. 

Такси останавливается рядом с ними совсем не вовремя.   
Бонд, в сердцах плюнув на конспирацию, резко поворачивается к собеседнику всем корпусом. Ле Шиффр не отшатывается от него, как это было полгода назад, а только чуть склоняет голову к левому плечу, глядя с пристальным интересом.   
— Я могу продать информацию, которую вы захотите купить.   
— Не самая изящная партия, — после долгой паузы пожимает плечами Бонд. У него нет повода отказаться, как нет и полномочий для торга. 

Водитель опускает стекло и что-то нетерпеливо ворчит себе под нос, глядя на них. 

— Не самая. Всего лишь одна из многих, — обещает ему Ле Шиффр и делает шаг назад, сгорбившись и пряча руки в карманы.   
Джеймс понятливо кивает и хлопает дверцей такси. Но, не удержавшись, оборачивается, чтобы сквозь стекло бросить еще один взгляд. Ле Шиффр прикуривает новую сигарету от зажигалки, старательно выуженной из кармана пальто. Конечно же, она у него есть.   
*

Агент с двумя нулями. Его работа бежать. Бежать, слушая только свое дыхание и биение собственного пульса. Потому что все, кто вокруг него, уже не способны дышать, и сердца их замерли навсегда.   
Иногда он начинает забывать — догоняет ли кого-то или убегает сам. Иногда это просто не имеет значения.   
Он привык жить этой погоней и не готов закончить ее, потому что после — только пустота.   
Одна лишь пустота и никого, кто предложил бы повысить ставки. 

*  
Тогда в Палермо его пистолет не был заряжен.


End file.
